


[podfic] Bonded

by betts, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dismemberment, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Telepathy, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Padmé had always been better at the mental half of the Jedi code—coercion, manipulation, meditation. Anakin had always been better at the physical half—beating shit up with his lightsaber.





	[podfic] Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611003) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Canon, Friends to Lovers, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Soul Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Fluff, Telepathy, force telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Porn With Plot, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Dismemberment

 **Music:** [Distance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROqTa1mn_qc), as performed by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz  
****

**Length:**  00:49:32  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Bonded_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
